Waisen
by yoho
Summary: Harry?“ Hermine schob die Hand unter sein Kinn. Was ist es wirklich?“ - Sie ist ein Mädchen“, platzte er heraus. - Wirklich?“, sagte Hermine und zog die Brauen hoch. Und?“ – Harry seufzte: Ich kann nicht mit Puppen spielen.“


Title: Waisen

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Waisen' spielt nach Hogwarts. Harry und Hermine sind nach einigen Jahren, in denen sie als Freie Mitarbeiter für das Aurorenbüro gearbeitet haben, nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und teilen sich dort die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung.

Teaser: „Harry?" Hermine schob die Hand unter sein Kinn. „Was ist es wirklich?" - „Sie ist ein Mädchen", platzte er heraus. - „Wirklich?", sagte Hermine und zog die Brauen hoch. „Und?" – Harry seufzte: „Ich kann nicht mit Puppen spielen."

Authors Note: In der Geschichte kommt ein Junge vor, der Janek heißt. Ich wollte unbedingt eine Kinderrolle in meinen Fanfiktions haben und habe Tonks deshalb bereits vor Erscheinen von Band 7 einen Sohn zugeschrieben, der allerdings schon etwas älter ist. Nach Tonks Tod bringt Kingsley Shacklebolt den Jungen erstmal bei Harry und Hermine unter, die ihn nach einigem Zögern dauerhaft bei sich aufnehmen. (meine Geschichte ‚Kinderkram')

Als die beiden als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gehen, begleitet der Junge sie. Die kleine Familie richtet sich die ‚Heulende Hütte' als neues Zuhause ein.

Auf Hogwarts freundet sich Janek mit der gleichaltrigen Sara an. Doch das Mädchen hat ein Geheimnis, das vor allem Harrys Gefühle ziemlich durcheinanderbringt.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren gehören Frau Rowling. Der Plot und Janek gehören mir.

* * *

"_Den körperlichen und biologischen Teil von dem was ihr tut, den beherrschen auch die einfachsten Organismen. Es ist der Rest davon, in dem die wahre Magie steckt. Vergesst das nie, wenn ihr könnt."_

_Minerva McGonagall über die Liebe in der Fanfiction 'Here with Me' by Lynney_

**Waisen**

„Duuuu?"

Hermine schreckte hoch, als sich jemand neben sie setzte. Sie war auf der Bank vor der Hütte eingenickt. Gestern Abend war es viel zu spät geworden.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, legte sie den Arm um Janeks Schulter und zog ihn an sich. Normalerweise würde er ihr das nicht mehr erlauben. Aber dieses Mal drückte er sich regelrecht an sie.

_Vielleicht erklärt mir irgendwann mal jemand, wie elfjährige ticken_, dachte sie. Und laut fragte sie: „Was ist los?"

„Sara ist traurig", sagte Janek.

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Stunde in Janeks Klasse. Tatsächlich war seine Freundin, die sich sonst andauernd meldete, sehr still gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon darüber gewundert, aber schließlich durfte auch die Klassenbeste mal einen schlechten Tag haben. Hermine dachte an ihre Schulzeit zurück. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte mehr als nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Auch schon in der ersten Klasse.

„Hast du sie gefragt, warum sie traurig ist?", fragte Hermine.

Janek versuchte ein Schulterzucken. „Sie will es mir nicht sagen. Und heute hat sie sogar angefangen zu weinen."

Das klang allerdings bedenklich. Sara hatte durchaus ihre mädchenhaften Seiten. Aber Emotionen offen zu zeigen, gehörte nicht eben dazu.

„Ich glaube, es hat was mit den Ferien zu tun", ergänzte Janek.

„Wieso?"

„Sie freut sich gar nicht darauf, nach Hause zu fahren."

Und da machte es plötzlich Klick bei Hermine. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können! Sie schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

„Was ist?", fragte Janek, dem ihre Handbewegung nicht entgangen war.

Hermine überlegte. „Ich weiß, warum Sara traurig ist. Aber das muss sie dir selber sagen. Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es nur aus ihrer Schulakte weiß. Du möchtest ja auch nicht, dass jeder Lehrer rumerzählt, dass ich gar nicht deine richtige Mutter bin."

Janek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das möchte ich nicht."

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, die Hermines Vater ihm zu seinem achten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. „Darf ich noch mal zur Schule rüber?"

Hermine lächelte: „Aber komm bitte vor neun Uhr zurück."

Janek entwandt sich ihrem Arm und sie sah ihm nach, wie er in der Hütte verschwand. Der alte Geheimgang existierte immer noch und vor dem abendlichen Ausgehverbot durfte er ihn jederzeit benutzen, um von Hogsmeade sicher auf das Schulgelände zu kommen.

Wie alle Hogwarts-Schüler, deren Eltern im Dorf lebten, hatte er die Wahl, als Internatsschüler auf Hogwarts zu schlafen oder zu Hause zu wohnen. Und obwohl er oft die Abende mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte, nachts fühlte er sich in der Nähe seiner Pflegeeltern sicherer.

***

Als er zurück kam, war es schon halb zehn, doch als Hermine sein düsteres Gesicht sah, verkniff sie sich den Tadel, den er eigentlich für seine Verspätung verdient hatte.

Janek sank auf einen der Küchenstühle und nahm sich schweigend eine Scheibe Brot. Während des Essens trug er kein Wort zur Unterhaltung bei und Hermine beschloss, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Erst als Harry schon den Tisch abräumte, begann Janek zu reden.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst!"

Hermine war der vorwurfsvolle Unterton nicht entgangen.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich hätte es dir nicht sagen dürfen und bisher gab es auch keinen Grund für mich, es zu tun. Was hat sie dir denn erzählt?"

Janek klammerte sich an seine Teetasse, die er noch nicht ganz ausgetrunken hatte und blickte abwechselnd Hermine und Harry an.

„Ihre Eltern waren Todesser und sind im Krieg gestorben. Ihre Verwandten wollen nichts von ihr wissen, weil die Familie völlig zerstritten ist und deshalb muss Sara während der Ferien in einem Zauberer-Waisenhaus in London wohnen."

Hermine nickte.

„Sie will nicht zurück ins Waisenhaus. Die anderen Kinder sind gemein zu ihr, weil sie anders ist. Das sind alles Slytherins. Sie ist die einzige, die nach Gryffindor wollte. Und die Erwachsenen im Waisenhaus behandeln sie wie Luft."

Hermine hatte bemerkt, wie Harry bei Janeks letzten Worten zusammengezuckt war.

„Ihr habt mich doch gefragt, was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünsche ..."

Hermine sah ihn, ob des abrupten Themenwechsels, erstaunt an.

„Ja, haben wir. Ist dir etwas eingefallen?"

„Ich wünsch mir, dass Sara bei uns wohnt!", sagte Janek und sah die beiden an.

Hermine und Harry warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts.

„Wenn das zu viel ist als Geburtstagsgeschenk, dann kann es auch für Weihnachten mit sein", legte Janek nach. „Ich weiß, wir haben keinen Platz mehr. Aber ich würd auch mein Zimmer mit ihr teilen."

Harry hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen.

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte er. „Aber wenn wir sie jetzt aufnehmen, dann können wir sie nie mehr zurückschicken. Das brächte ich nicht fertig. Sie würde dann auf Dauer bei uns leben."

„Und?", fragte Janek.

„Nein", sagte Harry und legte die benutzten Messer, die er gerade in der Hand hielt, auf die Anrichte. Dann ging er zur Tür hinaus.

Janek sah aus, als wollte er gleich losheulen und Hermine strich ihm über die Haare. „Lass mal, ich mach das schon", sagte sie.

Harry stand draußen auf der Wiese vor dem Haus, den Blick in Richtung Schloss gerichtet, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Sie legte ihm von hinten die Arme über die Schultern und drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. „Was ist los?"

Harry schwieg und starrte weiter auf das hell erleuchtete Schloss.

„Wie viele Kinder wie Sara gibt es noch in den Waisenhäusern?"

„Zu viele", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab damals, als du verschwunden warst, über die Hälfte der Waisen mit Todesser-Eltern in Familien unterbringen können, aber es sind zu viele übrig geblieben. Es gab nicht mehr genügend Zaubererfamilien, die sich das zugetraut haben. Die Kinder waren nicht alle einfach. Sie hatten zum Teil Schreckliches erlebt, waren traumatisiert. Und es gab viel zu wenig Zauberer-Psychologen, die sich nach dem Krieg hätten um sie kümmern können."

„Wir können sie doch auch nicht alle aufnehmen. Wir haben nicht genug Platz. Und nicht genug Kraft. Und irgendwann wäre selbst unser Verlies bei Gringotts leer."

Hermine stand jetzt neben Harry.

„Es geht nicht um alle. Es geht nur um Sara. Sie ist ein nettes, intelligentes Mädchen. Sie ist Janeks beste Freundin. Sie hat oft mit uns am Tisch gegessen. Sie hat mit uns Ausflüge gemacht. Du kennst sie als Schülerin. Und ich mag sie. Sie ist dir in vielem ähnlich. Ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen? Sie ist eine Waise, genau wie du. Ihr Verwandten wollen nichts von ihr wissen, genau wie die Dursleys dich bestimmt niemals freiwillig aufgenommen hätten. Und ich glaub nicht, dass sie mal jemand in den Arm genommen hat, seit ihre Eltern tot sind. Das ist nicht gut. Das weißt du selber."

Harry nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Hermine drehte ihn jetzt so, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Es ist kein Problem für uns, die Hütte um ein Zimmer zu erweitern. Und wir haben auch genug Geld, um ein Kind mehr satt zu bekommen und ihr Kleidung und Bücher und sonst noch was zu kaufen. Wenn ihre Familie nicht sogar ein Verlies in Gringotts hat, aus dem sie ihre Sachen selber bezahlen kann. Wir müssten jedenfalls bestimmt auf nichts verzichten. Und ich glaub nicht, dass sie uns so viel Kraft kosten wird.

„Harry?" Hermine schob die Hand unter sein Kinn. „Was ist es wirklich?"

„Sie ist ein Mädchen", platzte Harry heraus.

„Wirklich?", sagte Hermine und zog die Brauen hoch. „Und?"

„Ich kann nicht mit Puppen spielen."

Jetzt musste Hermine lachen.

„Weißt du, wie ich Sara kennen gelernt habe?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein."

„Es war in der ersten Schulwoche. Der Abend war so schön, dass ich einen kleinen Umweg nach Hause gegangen bin. Plötzlich war hinter mir ein Geräusch und schon lag ich mit der mit Nase im Dreck. Und das kannst du wortwörtlich nehmen.

„Irgendetwas war auf mir drauf. Ich hab mich umgedreht und es war Sara. Mit einem Besen. Einem geklauten Besen. Mein erster Impuls war, sie auf der Stelle zu vermöbeln."

„Hermine!", sagte Harry in gespielter Empörung.

„Ich weiß. Und ich hab mich auch beherrschen können. Aber was glaubst du, wie weh das tut, wenn jemand mit deiner Nase schottischen Hochlandboden pflügt. Ich hab Rot gesehen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es hat nämlich furchtbar geblutet.

„Wir mussten beide zu Poppy Pomfrey. Ich wegen meiner kaputten Nase und mit Schürfwunden. Sara hatte die Knie aufgeschlagen und ein Handgelenk gebrochen. Ich muss gestehen, sie hat mir in dem Moment nicht Leid getan. Ich war so was von wütend.

„Poppy muss es bemerkt haben. Jedenfalls sagte sie nur leise ‚Fluffy' und dann ‚Norbert'. Das saß. Meine Wut war auf der Stelle weg. Eigentlich waren wir in ihrem Alter auch nicht viel besser."

„Da hast du mir nie was von erzählt", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte. „Das war, als sie dich noch mal für eine Woche als Berater ins Aurorenbüro geholt hatten. Ich wollt dich da nicht mit rein ziehen. Je weniger davon wussten, desto besser. Streng nach unseren Dienstregeln hätt ich sie nämlich bei der Schulleitung melden müssen, weil sie den Besen genommen hat, obwohl sie wusste, dass es verboten ist. Aber die zwei Worte von Poppy hatten mich so getroffen, dass ich das einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht hab. Es war, als wär ich selber wieder elf Jahre alt. Ich wollt ihr noch ne zweite Chance geben."

„Und, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Sie hat zwei Wochen lang in jeder freien Minute in den Gewächshäusern geschuftet. Und wenn ich sage geschuftet, dann meine ich geschuftet. Neville hat sie nicht gerade geschont. Ich hab mich ab und zu nach ihr erkundigt. Aber sie hat ihre Arbeiten klaglos erledigt. Neville meinte, sie wäre sogar richtig begeistert dabei. Obwohl sie ziemlich zerschunden aussah und ihr alles weh getan haben muss. Als die zwei Wochen um waren, hat sie noch zwei Abende weiter gearbeitet, da sie mit dem Umtopfen von einigen Pflanzen nicht fertig geworden war."

Hermine schwieg.

„So eine ist das", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich glaub nicht, dass sie mit Puppen spielt. Aber sie würd sich sicher freuen, wenn du ihr das Fliegen richtig beibringst."

Harry musste lachen, wurde dann aber wieder düster.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich als Ersatzvater was tauge. Tolle Vorbilder hatte ich wirklich nicht. Ich meine, was weiß ich vom Kinder erziehen?"

Hermine Augenbrauen wanderten ganz langsam nach oben, so dass sie am Schluss den Anflug eines Grinsens auf dem Gesicht hatte: „Findest du, Janek ist schlecht erzogen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber er ist auch ein Junge und er war viel jünger, als er zu uns kam. Was ist, wenn Sara in die Pubertät kommt? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit einem zickigen Mädchen umgehen kann."

„Du hast du auch Hermine in der Pubertät überlebt."

„Aber nur gerade so. Weiß du noch, wie oft wir uns gefetzt haben?"

„Aber wir waren trotzdem Freunde", stellte sie fest.

„Aber ich könnte morgens nicht mehr nackt vom Schlafzimmer ins Bad gehen."

Hermine hatte inzwischen Mühe ernst zu bleiben: „Harry. Erstens glaub ich nicht, dass Sara gleich in Ohnmacht fällt, wenn sie einen nackten Mann sieht. Und zweitens besitzt du einen Bademantel. Du musst ihn nur anziehen."

„Und was ist, wenn sie mit Frauenthemen zu mir kommt? Ich kann doch mit Sara nicht über ihre Periode und so was reden."

Jetzt prustete Hermine los: „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Damit wird sie ganz bestimmt zu mir kommen. Und falls ich nicht da sein sollte … du hast gegen die Todesser und Voldemort gekämpft. Ich glaube, da bist du auch einer Regelblutung gewachsen."

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und umklammerte seine Knie mit den Armen. Hermine hockte sich neben ihn. Sie hörte hinter sich die Tür der Hütte aufgehen und wieder ins Schloss fallen.

Sie stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Du sollst sie ja nicht gleich adoptieren. Wir laden sie einfach ein, uns zu besuchen. Erstmal nur für den Sommer. Ich regel das mit der Chefin der Fürsorgeabteilung. Die ist froh über jedes Kind, das dem Ministerium nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegt."

Harry gab darauf keine Antwort, aber sein Schweigen ersetzte eine lange Rede.

Und so kam Sara nach dem letzten Schultag zusammen mit Janek den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte hinauf, die längst nicht Unheimliches mehr an sich hatte. Die beiden trugen gemeinsam Saras Koffer und Hermine dachte an Harry, als er noch ein Junge gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich befanden sich Saras gesamte Besitztümer in dem schäbigen Behältnis aus Sperrholz und Leinen.

Hermine stand in der Tür und sah den Kindern entgegen. Erst hatte man nur ihre Köpfe in der Ferne gesehen. Der eine Schopf violett. Der andere hellblond. Dann kamen sie langsam komplett in Sicht und der Wind trug Lachen und Scherzen zu ihr hinauf.

Vor den Eingangsstufen setzten die beiden den Koffer ab und Sara verstummte plötzlich.

„Guten Tag, Professor Granger", kam es schließlich.

Hermine war sich unschlüssig, welche Rolle sie einnehmen sollte. Einerseits war sie Saras Lehrerin. Andererseits würde sie ihre Ersatzmutter sein.

„Professor Granger bin ich für dich in der Schule. Hier bin ich einfach nur Hermine", sagte sie schließlich.

Sie drückte die Hand, die Sara ihr entgegen hielt und nahm das Mädchen dann in eine vorsichtige Umarmung. Saras Körper erstarrte, als habe sie ein Stupor getroffen und Hermine ließ sie wieder los.

Sara lächelte verlegen. „Hallo, Herm … Hermine", sagte sie.

_Vielleicht hat sie tatsächlich lange niemand mehr in die Arme genommen_, dachte Hermine. Aber das würde sie schon hin bekommen. Harry war es als Junge auch nicht gewohnt gewesen, dass ihn jemand drückte und er hatte sich erstaunlich schnell daran gewöhnt.

Sie hatten in den Tagen zuvor die Räume in der ersten Etage etwas geschrumpft, so dass Platz für ein weiteres Zimmer frei wurde. Es war sehr schlicht. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Stuhl und ein Tisch, an dem Sara ihre Hausaufgaben machen konnte. Alles in hellen, freundlichen Farben. Hermine hatte gefragt, was ihr am besten gefallen würde und so war der Raum jetzt in einem Pastellgelb gestrichen mit einer Bordüre aus sprühenden Zauberstäben, die oben das Zimmer umrankte.

Sara war an ihrem ersten Abend sehr still gewesen und hatte sich zusammen mit Janek früh vom Küchentisch verabschiedet. Als Harry später nach den beiden sah, schliefen sie tief und fest.

Hermine verbrachte eine unruhige Nacht. Schon um vier Uhr früh war sie wach. So sehr sie sich auch drehte und wälzte und an Harry kuschelte. Sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Ihr ging zu viel im Kopf herum.

War die Entscheidung, Sara aufzunehmen richtig? Das Mädchen hatte auf das Angebot, die Sommerferien bei ihnen zu verbringen, eher zurückhaltend reagiert. Doch von Janek wusste Hermine, dass Sara später, als sie mit ihm allein war, vor Freude geweint hatte. Und Janek war geradezu enthusiastisch gewesen.

Aber was für Geheimnisse mochte sie mit sich herumtragen? Was hatte sie während des Krieges erlebt und gesehen? Die Schulakten gaben darüber nur spärlich Auskunft. Aber schon das bisschen, was sie dort nachlesen konnte, ließ Schlimmes ahnen. Demnach wollten Saras Eltern die Gruppe der Todesser verlassen und waren auf der Flucht von Voldemort persönlich ermordet worden. Ob Sara es mit ansehen musste, war unklar. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie sich in den Wäldern versteckt und dort einige Monate von dem gelebt, was die Natur im Sommer bot. Sie hatte auch Tiere gejagt und gegessen. Welche Spuren diese Zeit bei ihr hinterlassen hatte, das konnte niemand sagen.

Schließlich stand Hermine auf und öffnete leise die Tür. Der Flur war noch dunkel und sie schlug den Weg in Richtung Küche ein, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

Hermine hatte die im Krieg erworbenen Reflexe nie abgelegt. Auch wenn wieder Frieden in der Zaubererwelt herrschte, ihr innerer Frieden war noch nicht wieder hergestellt. Sie rammte dem Eindringling blitzschnell das Knie zwischen die Beine und drückte ihm die Kehle zu, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern. Dann zog sie mit Links ihren zweiten Zauberstab aus dem Ärmelhalfter und sagte: „Lumos!"

Sie blickte in Janeks bleiches Gesicht, das langsam immer röter anlief. Erschrocken ließ sie seine Kehle los. Janeks Hände fuhren zwischen seine Beine und er krümmte sich.

„Ach du je!"

Hermine hob ihn hoch und trug den wimmernden Jungen in die Küche. Dort legte sie ihn auf die alte Couch. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihm helfen könnte. Aber es gab Schmerzen, da kannte auch die Zaubererwelt kein Gegenmittel.

„Mensch Janek! Was schleichst denn du um diese Zeit hier rum, ohne das Licht anzumachen? Ist es schlimm?"

Statt einer Antwort sah er sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Okay", sagte Hermine. „Blöde Frage."

Janek nickte bejahend, während er immer noch nach Luft schnappte.

Schließlich entspannte er sich langsam und sein Atem wurde ruhiger.

„Mütter die mal Auroren waren sind echt eine Plage", sagte er. „Kannst du nicht einfach nur ...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Vergleich: „... nicht einfach nur Plätzchen backen oder so was."

Hermine lachte und setzte sich neben ihn: „Entschuldigung. Das war reiner Reflex. Ich glaube, mein Kopf hat immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. Aber was schleichst du auch im Dunkeln im Flur rum?"

„ICH wollte niemanden wecken", antwortete Janek. „Und warum schleichst DU im Dunkeln rum?"

„Ich wollte Sara nicht wach machen. Harry hatte ihre Zimmertür offen stehen lassen, damit wir es mitbekommen, falls sie schlecht träumt. – Oder war ihre Tür gar nicht mehr offen?"

Janek schien erst verlegen, sah Hermine dann aber fest in die Augen.

„Sara war wach geworden und konnte nicht mehr schlafen", sagte er.

„Und?"

„Und dann hat sie mich gerufen und ich bin mit in ihr Zimmer. Wir haben ein bisschen geredet und dann war's mir kalt und sie hat mir was von ihrem Oberbett abgegeben."

Hermine versuchte ihr Bestes, um das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das unbedingt in ihr Gesicht wollte.

„Und dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen. Vorhin bin ich wach geworden, weil ich pinkeln musste und jetzt wollte ich zurück ins Bett."

„Dein Zimmer ist aber nicht da, wo ich mit dir zusammen gestoßen bin. Und das Klo auch nicht."

Janek zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Wann hast du das erste Mal mit Harry in einem Bett geschlafen?"

_Clever,_ dachte Hermine und beschloss dann, ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben: „Da müssen wir so zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen sein. Wir waren nach Weihnachten einen Tag alleine im Fuchsbau und Harry ist beim Schlittschuhlaufen eingebrochen. Er war total ausgekühlt und ich bin zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen, um ihn aufzuwärmen."

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Wir waren zwölf." Hermine seufzte. „Ich glaub, ich muss mal mit euch beiden reden. Ihr habt deutlich zu viel Phantasie."

Janek hob abwehrend die Hände: „Bloß nicht! Das ist doch superpeinlich. Und außerdem wissen wir DAS schon alles."

Hermine musste jetzt lachen: „Also erstens glaub ich nicht, dass ihr ALLES wisst. Und zweitens: ich wollt mit euch nicht über DAS reden, sondern über was ganz anderes."

Janek schaute sie prüfend an. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen." Hermine gähnte herzhaft. „Und ich, ich geh jetzt wieder ins Bett."

Oben im Korridor öffnete Janek mit gesenkten Schultern die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Du kannst auch in das andere Zimmer gehen, wenn Sara nichts dagegen hat."

„Wirklich?"

Hermine nickte.

Janek grinste: „Ich glaub, sie hat nichts dagegen."

Er zwängte sich an Hermine vorbei.

Dann öffnete er leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, die Tür zu Saras Zimmer.

Hermine schlüpfe zurück ins Bett und kuschelte sich an Harry, der tief und fest schlief.

Eigentlich war sie ganz froh, dass Sara nicht alleine schlafen musste. Schließlich fühlte auch sie sich deutlich wohler, wenn sie Harry neben sich wusste.

Sie würde mit den beiden bei Gelegenheit mal darüber reden. Und wenn Sara kein Problem damit hatte, zusammen mit Janek in einem Bett zu schlafen, sie würde damit auch keines haben.

Ob die zwei mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfanden?

Hermine musste innerlich grinsen. Sie reagierte schon genau so wie Janek vorhin in der Küche.

Sie würde es früh genug erfahren. Das Schöne am Leben war, dass es immer weiter ging. Egal, was sie sich ausdachte oder wünschte. Und verdammt noch mal, Sara und Janek waren erst elf.

Über diesen beruhigenden Gedanken schlief sie ein.


End file.
